Amnesia
by Audearde
Summary: Sam a des problèmes pour se rappeler des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. OS anniversaire pour les 20 ans d'Ellana. Romance S&J.


**AMNESIA**

La toute première fois, elle s'était réveillée en ayant la sensation horrible qu'on brûlait ses rétines. La douleur rentrait par l'œil et se propageait dans son crâne comme une aiguille dans du beurre.

Elle s'était débattue, avait gémi mais n'avait pas demandé de l'aide. Demander de l'aide était dangereux. Et personne ne venait jamais… Elle s'était forcée à perdre cette habitude.

Le flash qui la visait disparut et elle découvrit qu'il venait de la pointe d'un stylo lumineux qu'une petite femme en blouse blanche pointait vers elle. Il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour les reconnaitre mais tout allait trop vite, ils la maintenaient fermement sur le lit et elle n'avait pas envie d'être maintenue. Ils enroulèrent des sangles autour de ses poignets… elle n'avait pas envie d'être attachée.

Un sentiment de panique intense lui bloqua la gorge. Plusieurs voix lui arrivaient dans un flou trop présent pour qu'elle comprenne. La femme en blouse blanche ordonna de ne pas bouger, qu'elle allait rouvrir ses plaies.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était qu'elle n'était plus au camp de Durion.

Les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas des prisonniers… Etaient-ils de nouveaux tortionnaires ?

Elle avait changé d'endroit.

Elle était… blessée ?

Avant qu'elle puisse aller plus avant dans ses réflexions, elle vit un homme introduire une aiguille dans son bras. Ensuite sa vision se troubla et elle bascula à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Les réveils suivants furent plus calmes. Ils s'égrainèrent sans qu'elle puisse compter les jours, les matinées, les prises de médicaments qui la faisaient à nouveau basculer dans l'inconscience. Pour son propre bien.

Elle avait entendu la femme en blouse blanche exiger que plus personne ne la veille et elle s'exprimait avec tant d'autorité dans la voix que tous l'avaient écoutée. Elle le savait car elle avait pris l'habitude de garder les yeux fermés quelques minutes, attentive aux bruits autour d'elle, avant de montrer qu'elle était réveillée.

Le médecin ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué, mais l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu convaincre de quitter son chevet, n'était pas dupe.

A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle le trouvait là.

Il était assis sur un tabouret, quand il ne piquait pas le fauteuil libre de la chambre mitoyenne afin d'être plus confortablement installé.

Quittait-il parfois sa chambre ?

Elle en doutait. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'un nouveau sommeil de plomb, il était là. Et depuis qu'elle cachait ses réveils en simulant une immobilité complète et une respiration lente et profonde, elle se réveillait en ayant ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il avait des yeux marron, d'une couleur chocolat qui allait bien avec son visage, avec sa carrure. Ses cheveux étaient argentés, sans que ça n'altère son allure athlétique. Il n'avait pas l'air vieux, mais il semblait toujours préoccupé, même quand il essayait de le cacher en entamant la conversation avec elle.

Elle l'écoutait une minute ou deux, mais ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle grimaçait, changeait de position sur le lit,… Son côté droit était sensible et elle savait maintenant qu'on l'avait recousue. Il s'arrêtait de parler quand il voyait qu'elle souffrait.

Il ne semblait pas déçu comme les autres quand elle ne trouvait rien à leur dire.

Pourtant, elle avait cru tous leur faire plaisir quand hier, elle avait reconnu l'infirmière qui venait pour les soins. Elle s'appelait… Sidney. Elle l'avait déjà soignée avant ça et quand elle avait raconté cela à la femme en blouse blanche – celle qui semblait toujours s'attendre aussi à être reconnue, et qui lui avait même parlé d'une petite fille – ils avaient paru contents.

Elle était en bonne voie, avaient-ils dit.

Ils ne comprenaient simplement pas pourquoi elle se souvenait de l'infirmière, ou de Walter mais pas des autres personnes qui venaient la visiter. Un général. Un homme à lunettes qui l'appelait par son prénom. Un Jaffa qui ne portait pas la tenue de son dieu, mais qui avait toujours sur le front le symbole honni d'un serpent.

Et il y avait cet homme, qui paressait plus préoccupé par son état que tous les autres réunis. Lui qui ne quittait pas souvent sa chambre et qui ne se montrait jamais contrarié ou gêné qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Lui qui avait refusé qu'on l'attache à nouveau sur le lit, et qui la laissait récupérer à son rythme, ne donnant pas de réponse aux questions qu'elle ne posait pas.

Il lui demandait comment elle se sentait, si elle avait besoin de plus de morphine, ou de quelque chose de frais à boire. Il lui avait apporté un bol de gelée bleue un soir, quand elle s'était remise à manger. Son état s'améliorait mais elle n'avait pas pu ingurgiter plus d'une cuillère du dessert. Et pendant qu'elle avalait, elle continuait de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

La femme médecin qui la suivait, et l'infirmière Sidney l'appelaient « Colonel ». L'homme à lunettes l'avait appelé « Jack » une fois.

Elle ne savait pas comment, elle, elle devait lui parler.

Elle essayait de ne pas se montrer méfiante… mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au camp, et tout ce qui composait sa vie juste avant d'atterrir là-bas était embrumé.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Le sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait parfois, ainsi que ses cheveux toujours en bataille, lui donnaient l'impression d'un homme gentil. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était beau à regarder.

Il avait désobéi pour pouvoir rester lui tenir compagnie.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne vous reconnais toujours pas… » dit-elle pour la troisième fois en cinq jours.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Carter. »

Une émotion vivace passa brièvement sur son visage, toujours si impassible, si contrôlé, d'habitude. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ou de la déception, comme tous les autres. Ca ressemblait davantage à de la culpabilité.

Il baissa les yeux pour le lui cacher, mais elle continuait de le regarder.

Elle regrettait de ne pas le connaître, parce qu'elle aurait voulu le réconforter, lui assurer que quoiqu'il croie avoir fait, il n'était pas responsable. Après tout, c'était les Collecteurs de Durion qui l'avaient blessée. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

Mais elle ne savait rien de lui et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Alors elle resta silencieuse.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Petit à petit, les migraines se firent moins fréquentes. Les ecchymoses qui recouvraient son corps se résorbèrent en partie. Sa blessure au thorax cicatrisa. Et elle apprit à connaître Jack.

« Je _sais_ que je suis dans l'armée, et que vous l'êtes aussi… » insista-t-elle, vexée qu'il se moque d'elle.

C'était une après-midi plutôt tranquille. Elle avait commencé dès le matin-même à marcher dans les couloirs de la base. Elle s'entraînait toujours avant le déjeuner, afin que la fin de la journée reste réservée pour son unique visiteur.

« Cessez de rire ! Je trouvais juste… _bizarre_ que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt, c'est tout. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Elle avait dû dire une bêtise, à nouveau. Plus elle se sentait mieux, plus elle avait l'impression d'en dire. C'était frustrant, et Jack n'aidait pas.

D'un côté, elle était plutôt contente de l'entendre rire. Sans le connaître réellement, elle soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à rire beaucoup. Plaisanter, oui. Faire des sarcasmes, plus que jamais. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de mettre en boîte l'archéologue à lunettes – Danny ou Daniel, elle hésitait, mais elle se promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois après tout, elle était censée travailler avec lui depuis plusieurs années… Mais rire, Jack ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Qu'il rie à ses dépends n'était donc pas si grave, si ça pouvait éloigner le nuage de culpabilité qui le quittait rarement. Elle réprima par contre le sourire qui lui venait naturellement aux lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il imagine pouvoir se jouer d'elle sans en payer les conséquences.

Elle se vengerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il pouvait la regarder avec autant de… chaleur qu'il voulait, aussi longtemps qu'il voulait, ça ne le sauverait pas. Elle se promit de…

« Colonel, major. Je suis ravi de vous voir en si bonne forme. »

La voix haute et claire de leur supérieur brisa le moment de complicité qu'ils partageaient. Si Jack fut surpris de son arrivée, il ne le montra pas. Elle en connaissait la raison. Elle n'était pas stupide. Depuis que son état ne requérait plus qu'elle soit inconsciente la moitié de la journée, l'une des nombreuses personnes dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir venait interrompre les après-midi qu'elle passait avec Jack.

Une sorte de surveillance, qui se voulait subtile.

A l'entrée du général, Jack se leva et elle esquissa le même mouvement, avant qu'un geste de Hammond ne l'autorise à rester assise sur le lit pour ne pas se fatiguer.

« Mon général. » le salua-t-elle cependant, voulant lui montrer que son rétablissement n'était pas uniquement de l'ordre physique.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement… vu qu'il lui posa _la_ question, celle-là même qui la renvoyait vers tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore et que tous considéraient qu'elle était censée connaître. Ca pouvait se résumer par : « _Savez-vous qui je suis ? »_.

« Vous êtes… le commandant du SGC, monsieur. »

C'était une bonne réponse. Elle le sut au visage du docteur Fraiser qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle allait faire son rapport au général, et Sam espérait que pour une fois, elle le fasse en sa présence. Elle était un officier subalterne, elle avait conscience de ne pas avoir grand-chose à dire mais qu'ils parlent de ce qu'elle se rappelait ou non, dans le couloir en pensant qu'elle ne les voyait, ne les entendait pas, la faisait se sentir encore plus misérable.

Un toussotement de la part de Jack la tira de ses sombres pensées et elle adressa à son médecin un sourire plus confiant qu'elle ne se sentait réellement.

Elle avait envie de sortir de cette infirmerie. Aussi effrayant que l'extérieur pouvait être parfois, elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermée ici le reste de sa vie. Et Jack lui avait fait comprendre que c'était la femme en blouse blanche qui donnait les autorisations pour ça.

Jack lui avait promis qu'ils iraient manger ensemble une fois qu'elle serait rétablie.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas censée l'appeler 'Jack', qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique et que l'armée ne rigolait pas avec les manquements au règlement – ces deux derniers points étant des choses dont elle se souvenait vraiment – pour elle il n'était pas un officier avec lequel elle avait combattu. Elle ne le connaissait pas une semaine plus tôt… Il était simplement l'homme plein d'humour qui venait lui tenir compagnie. Le seul qui se souciait d'elle, et non du rapport qu'elle était censé donner sur son séjour à Durion, et les circonstances qui l'y avaient menée.

Et puis, ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

« Les derniers examens ont confirmé mon premier diagnostique, mon général. » expliqua le docteur Fraiser, d'un air peu réjoui. « L'amnésie partielle n'est pas due à la commotion. »

Sans raison apparente, Sam frissonna. Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment sa tête était entrée en contact avec le mur d'enceinte. Elle se souvenait de tellement de choses que le mot 'amnésie' semblait mal adapté à son cas. Pourtant, on lui aurait demandé de raconter une seule de leurs missions de ces cinq dernières années, voir de décrire le travail exact qu'elle faisait sous cette montagne, elle aurait été coincée. Elle connaissait les lieux sans connaître les gens. Et elle ne savait rien des missions ni des coordonnées.

Cette disparité dans ses souvenirs – le fait qu'elle se souvienne d'un airman mais non du général qui fut son supérieur pendant des années – laissait les médecins de la base perplexes.

« L'amnésie peut tout à fait être temporaire. Se replonger dans un univers familier devrait aider, néanmoins nous ne serons sûrs de rien tant que la source de l'amnésie ne sera pas découverte. »

« Permission de retourner sur la planète, mon général ? » demanda Jack sans hésiter.

Au son de sa voix, Sam doutait que ce soit la première requête qu'il fasse dans ce sens. Etrange comme on pouvait apprendre sur quelqu'un en quelques jours.

Le général ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Un tremblement l'avait à nouveau assaillie à la pensée du camp.

« Il ne faut pas y aller ! »

Avait-elle crié ? Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Mais elle se devait de les convaincre.

Durion n'était pas un centre de vacances. C'était un camp de transit pour prisonniers. Un camp spécialisé dans la récolte d'informations. Un ghetto infâme d'où on sortait plus souvent les pieds devant.

C'était un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à passer les murs.

Combien de miracles avaient-ils encore en réserve ?

S'il fallait réellement qu'elle évoque les choses horribles qui s'y passaient pour être certaine que personne n'y envoie Jack, elle le ferait. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en Georges Hammond, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir réellement confiance en Jack. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour jouer franc jeu…

« Mon général, je suis prête à vous faire mon rapport. »

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam pouvait situer le vestiaire, ainsi que ses quartiers. Elle aurait donc tout à fait pu se débrouiller dans les couloirs de la base, mais ses amis, pensant bien faire, lui apportèrent néanmoins des vêtements civils à l'infirmerie.

Ses amis.

Ils étaient amis. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas d'eux… C'était étrange d'être amis avec de parfaits inconnus. Voir sur leur visage un tel soutien, une affection manifeste, sans être certaine de pouvoir le leur rendre était par contre plus angoissant.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait été à l'aise qu'avec Jack.

Etrangement, ils l'avaient tous compris et ne s'étaient pas imposés quand il avait été question de la ramener chez elle. Jack et elle s'étaient retrouvés sur le parking de la base, devant un Pick-up et une Volvo bleu ciel.

« J'aimerai conduire, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle avait reconnu sa voiture instantanément. L'idée de prendre le contrôle et de rouler à pleine vitesse fit naitre un sourire immense sur son visage. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, juste maintenant.

Jack haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire, pas étonné du tout qu'elle s'empare d'autorité du volant. Etrange, quand on sait que la plupart des hommes délèguent rarement la conduite d'une voiture, quand bien même ce n'était pas la leur.

Ils sortirent de la base et s'élancèrent sur la voie rapide. Quelques accélérations sagement dosées, puis le pied sur la pédale de frein. Là bas, derrière ce pont, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une surveillance de la police. Elle s'y était déjà fait prendre une fois. Elle s'en souvenait !

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle était positive, pour une fois.

Durion était derrière elle. Elle était en sécurité.

Était-il possible que ce soit si simple ? Qu'elle retrouve d'un coup les souvenirs qui lui manquaient ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le passager. Elle ne reconnut pas le colonel O'Neill en lui. Il était juste l'homme qui venait la visiter à l'infirmerie. Juste Jack.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de leur passé commun, si réellement il y en avait eu un.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien concernant la base. Aucune information sensible, aucun officier de réelle importance… Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on parlait d'amnésie partielle. Une amnésie sélective aurait été plus juste. Mais plus culpabilisant également.

On ne choisissait pas les souvenirs perdus d'une amnésie partielle. Dans le cas de la sélection, au contraire, il s'agirait de démontrer qu'elle avait choisi d'oublier, en connaissance de cause.

Etait-elle lâche à ce point ?

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans les caves de Durion ?

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam se sentait mal.

Deux jours qu'elle avait retrouvé sa maison, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Sa maison n'était pas vide, tout bonnement parce qu'elle n'était pas célibataire.

Dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture, elle avait vu un autre véhicule garé sur son allée.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu le SUV mais elle avait reconnu l'homme.

Etait-ce un piège ? Pourquoi Jack n'avait-il rien dit à propos de l'homme qui partageait sa vie ? Il avait fallu qu'elle le voie de ses yeux pour réaliser qu'il existait. Jack l'avait trompée, il n'avait jamais dit que Pete Shanahan était resté tout le temps de son absence en contact avec le SGC. Qu'il avait été mis au courant de son état, de son amnésie, et également du jour de sa sortie de l'infirmerie…

Elle avait été mise devant le fait accompli.

Ou plus exactement, elle avait été mise devant Pete, ouvrant la porte de sa propre maison. Il l'avait directement assaillie, prise dans les bras. Et quand il avait vu qu'elle le reconnaissait, sa joie n'avait plus eu de limite.

Il avait voulu l'embrasser. Elle s'était dérobée, mais il l'avait tout de même serrée étroitement contre lui, à l'étouffer.

Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Pour Sam, ça n'avait pas semblé si long.

Jack était rentré chez lui en taxi. Elle avait essayé de capturer son regard, de lire en lui ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher, pourquoi il était devenu plus distant et froid tout à coup, mais il était resté stoïque derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Elle aurait voulu arracher ces lunettes et les piétiner. Qu'il la regarde.

Oui, elle se souvenait de Pete, et non de lui ! Ni de Daniel, ni de Teal'c. Ni même de Cassandra, cette fameuse petite fille dont ils disaient tous qu'elle était si proche…

Qu'en pouvait-elle ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, pour l'amour du ciel !

Elle avait reconnu Pete.

C'était ça qu'il voulait voir, en l'accompagnant jusque chez elle, se dit-elle.

Ca l'a mis en colère.

De quel droit se sentait-il trahi ?

Elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne l'ait jamais veillé à l'infirmerie. Qu'il ne l'ait pas forcé à faire sa connaissance à nouveau.

Parce qu'elle était triste. Triste de ne pas le reconnaître. Elle _voulait_ le reconnaitre.

Et elle ne voulait plus que Pete reste dans sa maison.

SJSJSJSJSJ

« Merci, Teal'c. Merci vraiment. »

« C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous aider à recouvrer votre mémoire, Major Carter. » assura le Jaffa.

Depuis qu'elle méditait avec lui, Sam commençait à comprendre pourquoi il faisait partie de ses amis. Teal'c n'était pas si solennel qu'on pouvait de prime abord le penser. Il n'était pas non plus mortellement barbant ou sérieux. Il avait un grand cœur, il était patient, compréhensif.

Et sans qu'elle puisse réellement l'expliquer, le kelnoreem aidait.

Elle avait accepté d'essayer sans réellement y croire. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Teal'c. Déjà qu'elle ne se souvenait pas le connaitre, elle pouvait au moins passer une matinée autour de bougies allumées à respirer profondément.

En outre, elle avait demandé à Pete de partir. Les relations étaient devenues tendues entre Jack et elle. Et Daniel semblait particulièrement occupé par un projet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Seul Teal'c avait du temps à lui consacrer.

Elle n'arrivait pas toujours au niveau de méditation nécessaire, mais quand ça arrivait, quand elle était vraiment dedans, il lui était arrivé de voir des scènes de son ancienne vie. Elle avait _vu_ Jack dans une salle de briefing, assis alors qu'elle entrait et se mettait au garde-à-vous. Elle avait _vu_ un vaisseau goa'uld les survoler tous les quatre lors d'une mission.

Et elle avait _vu_ un serpent entrer dans la bouche de son père.

C'était hautement perturbant. Chaque vision nécessitait de longues discussions avec le Jaffa. Quelle partie était-elle exacte ? Son père était-il réellement devenu un Goa'uld ?

C'était leur quatrième séance, et Sam était en train de s'installer en face de Teal'c, sur le sol de ses quartiers, lorsque l'alarme de la Porte se mit en marche. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Habitué à ne pas interrompre son kelnoreem à chaque retour de mission, le Jaffa resta stoïque. Sam l'imita.

Ce n'est que lorsque leur équipe fut appelée en salle de briefing qu'ils se résignèrent à reporter la séance.

Sam partit la première, pendant que son ami éteignait toutes les bougies. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait ainsi en salle de contrôle après une alerte, mais désormais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu ça. C'était une impression de déjà-vu qui était toute nouvelle. Ca l'encourageait à l'optimisme.

Elle ne pensa pas un seul instant que ce qu'on pourrait demander d'elle soit hors de ses capacités. Premièrement parce que ses années d'études faisaient partie de ce qu'elle gérait parfaitement. Deuxièmement parce que depuis sa libération, tous la considéraient comme une pauvre chose, quelqu'un de blessé à l'intérieur, quelqu'un dont l'utilité n'était plus très fiable. Il y avait peu de chance qu'on lui demande son aide pour quoique ce soit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé toutes ses facultés. C'est-à-dire, dans son cas, tous ses souvenirs.

Rien ne la prépara par contre à celui qui l'attendait aux côtés de Daniel et du général.

« Mon dieu… Jildwin ! »

Le garçon se retourna et se précipita vers elle. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses frêles épaules. Le jeune prisonnier avec qui elle avait passé tout son temps pendant les douze premiers jours de sa captivité était encore plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs.

« Samantha ! » gémit-il contre elle, et elle l'écarta pour mieux le regarder.

Le fait qu'il soit sale, et tienne à peine debout, la poussa à entrer avec lui dans la salle de briefing. Daniel reculait déjà une chaise pour Jildwin. Jack s'était joint à eux, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu entrer et ils prirent tous place autour de la table.

« Je pensais que tu étais morte. » dit l'enfant, et Sam aurait pu en dire autant.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait quitté le premier le camp de Durion en compagnie de vingt autres proscrits. C'était plusieurs jours avant que SG1 et SG8 ne découvrent l'adresse de la planète. Elle avait souvent pensé au garçon depuis. A quatorze ans, nul ne devrait être forcé de vivre dans de telles conditions.

Il était dans un état déplorable mais le sourire qu'il lui envoyait était un vrai baume au cœur. Il paraissait… libre. Heureux d'être libre.

Emue et en même temps confuse, elle se tourna vers ses amis. Daniel paraissait plutôt content de lui. Il expliqua brièvement ses recherches poussées, d'après les informations qu'elle avait elle-même données dans son rapport.

Daniel avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait réuni tous les renseignements, comparé ceux-ci aux planètes qu'ils connaissaient déjà et découvert des connexions entre certaines. Il avait récupéré Jildwin dans le camp de travail où lui et les siens avaient été envoyés. Ils étaient tous libres au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient ramené le garçon parce qu'il disait la connaître, qu'il voulait la revoir.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas mais qu'elle put lire dans les regards de toutes les personnes présentes était l'_autre_ raison de sa présence.

Il savait sûrement de quelle façon elle avait perdu la mémoire.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Elle venait de quitter l'infirmerie, où elle avait escorté Jildwin pour un check-up plus que nécessaire. Le fait de lui ordonner à elle, et à nul autre, d'accompagner le garçon avait permis à Sam et à son jeune ami d'avoir le minimum d'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Elle était contente que le général soit quelqu'un de si attentif. Quand elle songeait qu'il y a quelques jours encore, elle le considérait comme un parfait étranger, une vague connaissance de son père… Elle savait aujourd'hui à quel point il pouvait être prévenant, et efficace dans sa façon de diriger.

Sam n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir cette conversation devant Daniel, Teal'c et le général. Elle aurait encore moins pu devant Jack.

Revoir Jildwin lui procurait beaucoup de joie, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier que ça rouvrait une blessure qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas allait faire partie des souvenirs les plus douloureux de son existence. Elle le savait depuis le jour où elle avait repris conscience à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été prisonnière, sans le soutien de son équipe… Elle se souvenait de tous les moments de souffrance intense, excepté des premiers.

C'était ceux-là que Jildwin lui avait racontés. Ceux qui précédaient la perte de toute une partie de sa mémoire.

Elle avait tout compris, désormais. Elle ne se souvenait encore de rien, mais elle _savait_ pourquoi et comment elle en était arrivée là.

Elle avait pris le temps de se laver le visage avant de se décider à quitter l'infirmerie mais ses yeux brillants ne cachaient pas très efficacement les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Ses pas la menèrent naturellement jusqu'aux quartiers de Jack. Elle toqua rapidement trois petits coups.

Il apparut sur le seuil et elle le fixa.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder le regarder maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, pourquoi il avait été le parfait étranger qui la veillait, qui ne la laissait jamais tomber, prenait tout son sens.

Il dût voir qu'elle était bouleversée, mais il n'en dit rien, il la laissa parler. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, parce que sa gorge était sèche, voir nouée. Elle agissait totalement par instinct.

« Vous… Vous m'aviez promis un dîner, quand j'étais encore à l'infirmerie. » lâcha-t-elle après une brève inspiration.

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle avait réussi à le surprendre. Néanmoins, elle ne mentait pas. Il avait proposé qu'ils aillent manger ensemble quelque chose de meilleur que ce qu'on servait au SGC, de la vraie nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié.

Elle se força à continuer, avant de changer d'avis.

« J'aurai à vous parler de… certaines choses. Je me disais que peut-être… si ça ne vous dérangeait pas de cuisiner ou de commander chinois… je pourrai venir chez vous vers… 18h ? »

Elle aurait préféré ne pas paraitre si… fragile, à cet instant précis. Elle aurait préféré ne pas sentir ses mains trembler, ou ne pas avoir si peur qu'il refuse.

« 18h, Carter. C'est parfait. » sourit-il en la regardant de ce regard chaud et pénétrant qui la faisait se sentir unique.

Elle devait le faire. Oui, elle devait lui dire.

Il méritait des explications.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam s'était rendue au bureau du général pour lui demander la permission de quitter la base, mais surtout pour qu'il accepte de lui donner une journée de repos avant qu'elle ne rende son rapport sur les révélations de Jildwin.

Il avait suffi d'un regard à son visage décomposé pour qu'il lui accorde les deux sans discuter. Il savait reconnaître quand l'un de ses hommes était au bord de ses limites.

Quand elle se présenta en début de soirée devant le domicile de Jack – pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle ne devait plus l'appeler 'Jack' ? était-ce ses souvenirs qui revenaient doucement ? – elle avait déjà une meilleure figure.

Le colonel n'avait pas commandé chinois. Il avait cuisiné pour elle. Elle sentit les délicieux effluves l'accueillir dès l'entrée et sentit son cœur se dilater de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait les révélations qu'elle allait lui faire. Il avait passé presque deux semaines à tourner dans sa tête qu'elle reconnaissait Pete, qu'elle reconnaissait Walter, mais qu'elle ignorait qui il était, lui. Par contre, elle savait une chose : il devait connaître la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon. Il lui servit une bière qu'elle ne toucha pas, trop occupée à réfléchir à la façon de raconter.

Très vite, elle retrouva l'homme qui la veillait à l'infirmerie. Il ne la poussa pas, ne posa pas mille et une questions. La seule qu'il posa réellement concernait l'état de santé de Jildwin et elle savait qu'il ne demandait pas juste pour faire la conversation.

« Savez-vous qui sont les Collecteurs ? »

Elle le vit plisser les yeux légèrement pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Mais c'était une question rhétorique afin de lancer le récit. Elle avait toujours été une mauvaise conteuse.

Il ne pouvait pas connaître les Collecteurs de Durion, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait quasiment tout oublié les concernant. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient été assimilés à des tortionnaires. Jildwin lui avait rappelé ce qu'ils étaient à la base.

« Le camp de Durion est un camp de transit. » continua-t-elle difficilement. « C'est depuis cet endroit que le triage est fait… Les Collecteurs de ce monde s'occupent des prisonniers que des escouades armées ramassent sur diverses planètes peu protégées. Ils sont chargés de décider qui ira travailler à quel endroit, mais leur première attribution, leur rôle le plus important est de… récolter des informations. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, pas certaine de pouvoir continuer. Bientôt de grandes mains masculines vinrent recouvrir les siennes et les serrer doucement pour l'encourager.

Elle respira profondément.

Il avait vu de ses yeux dans quel état elle était revenue. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir. Ils l'avaient torturée. Longuement. Au début, elle avait tenu, elle n'avait rien dit. Puis sous la douleur, avec la fatigue… elle avait d'abord donné son prénom. Puis celui de sa mère, de son père. Elle donnait des informations, mais les choisissait pour qu'ils soient le moins dommageables possible. Pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à la Terre.

Le camp n'était pas composé de cellules pour la simple et bonne raison que le camp entier était une seule et unique cellule capitonnée. Entre les séances de questionnement, elle était libre de soigner ses blessures avec ce qu'elle trouvait, de se battre avec les autres prisonniers pour une miche de pain dure, de maudire les Collecteurs et Durion tout entier.

Elle avait rencontré Jildwin, ainsi qu'une femme d'un certain âge, qui n'avait jamais dit son nom. Cette dernière était connue comme une magicienne parmi les siens. A la place de magie, il s'agissait en réalité de technologie. La prisonnière était entrée au camp avec un appareil de sa propre invention, qu'elle avait réussi à garder loin des gardes.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment sympathisées, mais elle avait proposé à Sam de recourir à sa science, si elle voulait réellement mettre à l'abri ce qu'elle savait, ne rien révéler de compromettant. Elle avait une grande expérience du procédé et savait reconnaitre les personnes qui avaient réellement des choses importantes à cacher aux Collecteurs.

« Jildwin dit que j'ai tout d'abord refusé, mais que… quand c'est devenu plus difficile, le temps passant, je suis revenue vers la… _magicienne_. »

L'appareil fonctionnait sur le principe de la sélection. Il fallait penser très fort à une personne, et tous les souvenirs liés à celui-ci devenaient inaccessibles, une fois les capteurs en place. Il n'y avait aucune réelle limite, mais agir en une fois pouvait rendre les gardes soupçonneux. Il valait mieux qu'ils pensent que les mauvais traitements agissaient sur le comportement.

« Je crois que… vous étiez le premier souvenir que j'ai sécurisé. » avoua-t-elle en levant la tête pour la première fois. Elle reflua l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Elle voulait être complètement honnête.

« Le phénomène n'est pas permanent, petit à petit je vais réellement récupérer tous mes souvenirs. Jildwin me l'a confirmé. » poursuivit-elle, plus rapidement cette fois, comme si elle voulait atténuer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je ne l'avais pas fait pour… » Elle s'interrompit, chercha ses mots, et se leva pour ne plus rester immobile et commença à faire les cent pas dans le living room. « J'avais peur de ne pas tenir… Non, je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas tenu. Avec le temps, sous la douleur… je n'aurai pas su garder pour moi le code du GDO, où la position de la Terre. Les Collecteurs connaissent leur boulot. Ils… Je ne voulais pas vous trahir, Jack. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. » dit-il simplement.

Il s'était levé à son tour, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Elle pouvait voir une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, sinon peut-être après avoir lu le premier rapport qu'elle avait donné à Hammond. Une lueur de rage, une envie de vengeance. Ca avait fini par gommer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à ne pas avoir été présent à ce moment-là à ces côtés.

Le voir ainsi l'émut et la ravit à la fois. C'était étrange de compter tant pour quelqu'un qu'on connaissait depuis si peu de temps… Qu'on croyait connaître depuis si peu de temps.

C'était encore plus surprenant de l'aimer autant en retour.

Bientôt elle se souviendrait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Ca la comblait, car elle voulait tout connaître de lui. Et en même temps ça l'effrayait un peu. Car il ne serait plus seulement Jack. Il serait 'le colonel' ainsi que tous les autres noms qu'en cinq ans, elle aurait pu lui donner.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait juste envie de caresser sa joue, de faire partir en lui cette tension dans sa nuque, continuer à se noyer dans ses yeux, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, même si ça ne devait plus jamais arriver ensuite.

Quand il approcha son visage du sien, lui laissant l'initiative du baiser, elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Non, elle voulait plus qu'une seule fois avec Jack.

Elle allait goûter à ses lèvres, à son corps, et ne plus le lâcher.

FIN


End file.
